Pyrona
Pyrona''' ★ "My magic can tear you into pieces."..."Ah! oops!" Introduction She is young and talented, a cute girl with sweet voice and a mischievous sense of humor. She always uses her magic to set off fireworks and play pranks. But watch out! Those fireworks are not just for fun, but also a weapon to crush the enemy. ;A control mage with massive single target damage Chronicle Chapter 2: Magical Forest I've been living in this magic-infused forest for as long as I can remember, but this was not my birthplace. I don't know where I came from, nor where I'm heading. Although I've always been with my clan, something out there is calling me...guiding me to Ivalice. A Warm Welcome While everyone was busy learning and researching magic, it was my first time to leave my tribe. I can no longer find the road back to my home since it is protected by magic. But this is not something I had to worry about at that time. I smelled the scent of the enemy. Call of Duty Ivalice is not far from the forest, I arrived at the outskirts of the city on the evening of the second day. I could see the Demon army moving toward the kingdom in the distance. I had to hasten if I were to defend Ivalice. The Fall of Ivalice I ran into the Green Ranger in front of the gates of Ivalice, we decided to go forth together. But we were too late, the kingdom had fallen and from the wounded we learned the king and queen were taken captive. We rushed forth to save the princess. Danger Circumvented Along the way, the presence of Demons grew ever stronger. We were exhausted when we finally found the princess along with the Rose Knight. We decided to run to the neighboring nation first. Fallen Champion I could feel an evil spilling out from the palace, even the hero's aura were being consumed. We had to flee at once! Use on Your Team Pyrona is a tank buster with the highest single target damage of all mages. The ultimate skill Fiery Blast can cause the same amount of damage as Night Sentinel. The second skill Polymorph allows Pyrona to control the enemy for 2 rounds while causing high levels of damage. It is deadly even to tanks. The third skill Flame Mastery increases the damage caused by the ultimate skill Fiery Blast. The epic skill Gift of Magic brings Pyrona a certain amount of Rage after casting Fiery Blast. In addition, Mages always restore Rage quickly. This means that Pyrona is able to keep up full Rage at the end of a battle in the Angel Trial. Line Pyrona up across from the most dangerous enemy hero. She prefers to control/attack the hero opposite her in the front row of her opponents. If that slot is empty (which happens a lot after she nukes them for 400,000 damage!), she'll pick another random front-row enemy. Only after the front-row is completely down does she attack the back rows. Like many high-DPS characters, Pyrona can feel a bit "squishy" in that she doesn't have a lot of HP or defense skills. Therefore you really need her to be in the back row behind a sturdy tank. How to get Upgrades Skills Gallery Pyrona.jpeg Pyrona Artwork.jpg Pyrona Awakened.jpg